


Let's Eat.

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Drabble, Gen, M/M, angst-free challenge!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a angst-free comment fest on my live journal, in response to the request for Fenrir/Draco.</p><p>Fenrir brings Draco breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Eat.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brief_and_Dreamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brief_and_Dreamy/gifts).



> Warnings for gore and pre-story (non-explicit) OOC-death.  
> It's gore, it's fluff, but somehow it isn't crack. You'll love it!

Fenrir dragged the carcass of his most recent kill across the manicured lawn of Malfoy Manor, leaving a wet trail of gore behind. When he reached the doorstep, he dropped it on the matt, nudging it with his nose so that the chest cavity fell open, displaying the viscera more attractively.

Then, he sat back on his haunches, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he waited.

It was not long before the door opened and Draco leaned down to collect the paper. His silk robe fell open as he froze, hand extended toward the corpse. Draco snorted as he straightened.

"You dumb dog," he said fondly, slapping his thigh and calling Fenrir to his side. He began to stroke him. "I do appreciate the gesture, and I see where you might have been mistaken, but this is not Harry Potter."

Fenrir whined and dipped his head, nosing the still warm liver, then Draco's hand.

"Alright, yes, you're right." Draco laughed lightly before shrugging out if his robe. He transformed into his animagus form, a stunning white wolf. Together, they lowered their muzzles and shared breakfast.


End file.
